Two in a Million
by xLiveBelieving
Summary: The love that CM Punk and AJ Lee had for each other was so strong that it could destroy them. After the past came flooding back, doubts emerge. Should they listen to their hearts or let their love to be consumed with sorrow ?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi everyone ! So this is my very first fanfiction. I hope I haven't made too many ****spelling mistakes. Hope you guys gonna enjoy this fic. Don't forget to post your reviews. Bye :)**

* * *

><p>AJ had just woken up.<p>

During her entire life, she had always dreamt to travel around the world to do what she loves the most : wrestling. Make it to WWE was her childhood dream and she succeeded.

Divas Champion.

Even though the Women's championship title always was the one she always imagined herself with, AJ didn't really care. She was the champion, she proved to the whole world that she belonged in this business.

She turned herself to the person next to her in the bed. He was still sleepy on his pillow. She found him so damn cute, like a little kid. Of course, she already had a few men in her life but none had understood her as much as him. They have so much in common. They could talk about videos games, comics and most importantly wrestling. Both of them were so passioned by this industry.

Sometimes, AJ loved to remember the times when they started this storyline together. Sure, they already knew eachother : Punk even supported her a lot when she was still in NXT. But they didn't really had the time to talk to one another. When they started to work together, the young diva realised that when he always acted all tough and all but with her, Punk was actually the sweetest guy ever.

AJ just stroked his tousled hair. She couldn't care less about what people could say about her relationship with Punk. She loved him, that's all that mattered. Punk finally woke up by feeling the mouvement in his hair. He is was still half sleepy.

'' Good morning. '' AJ started putting her arms around his neck and giving a peck on his lips.

''Good morning, beautiful. '' Punk responded.

« So, how are you today ?'' The little diva asked her boyfriend

« Actually, pretty good. It had been a while since I didn't sleep. » Punk answered

«It's been a while you didn't sleep at all. » AJ teased him a little bit

« Yeah, that's true. » Punk laughed gently. AJ knew Punk didin't really consider sleep like a basic need. Most of the times, the former champion would just go for a run to change his minds. «And I'm sure you know why »

«I do? We didn't do anything special this night. » AJ noted, giving him a shy smile.

« I know ! » Punk laughed « It's just... » He took her hands in his « It's just that... I don't know. Just being with you is really... really relaxing and all. »

« Aww Punk.. » AJ started to get off the bed but Punk stopped her.

« No April, I'm serious.» Using their full names was their way to make the other understand the seriousness of the situation « I know people say a lot of thing about me. That I'm a completly jerk or stuff like that and I can't blame them. I mean. Most of the times, I am one and I'm not trying to hide it. Don't even doubt it : I never play with people feelings »

The straight edge superstar confessed placing one of his hands towards his heart

AJ looked at him, begun to worry a little bit. She coudn't believe CM Punk,(well Phil Brooks in this case) the man who never let his emotions get the better of him, could talk this way. He was such a secretive person when it comes to his feelings.

« Look when I truly love someone... »

« What? You what ? » April was shocked to say the least by what she just heard. Punk didn't know what happened either. Words just came out of his mouth but he damn sure meaned it.

« I said I love you » The former champion stated fierly in front of her but extremely really nervous inside. He was the kind of guy to tell thing like it is, whenever he wanted to. But talking about his personnel feelings was difficult for him. Especially in front of the one who caused all this.

« Punk..»

« Please, let me finish. I also know I'm not the best when it come to relationships. I have a past and.. and issues but... » Punk explained « I feel.. so good with you. An yeah, I have already felt that before, but never something that strong... It's pretty hard for me to explain this to you, I want you to know that you are a amazing girl, I feel like you deserve so much better.. »

AJ interrupted him by giving him a surprising kiss on the lips. Oh damn, he loved the way she always kissed him: so passionate and soft at the same time. Only her could make him feel so happy in so many years.

« I already have someone I love, he's the best guy I have ever met in my life and I think you know him very good» AJ confessed smothering him with more kisses « He is the Best in the World CM Punk. "

"You're so wonderful, April " Punk smiled at her

« Now I need to go to the bathroom. » The little diva said interrupting the kissing session.

« Uum, Sure.» Punk said a litle bit confussed

« I'll be back soon. Wait for me. » AJ, placing one more peck on her boyfriend's lips before headed to the bathroom.

Punk just standing here and watched her leaving. Completly lost in his thoughts. He remembered himself saying the infamous quote « Luck is for Losers » but for the first time ever, CM Punk was proud enough to admit he was the luckiest guy in the world right now.

* * *

><p>One hour after, AJ finished showering herself. Punk eventually joined her before she made him leave (she was still a little bit modest with him despite their four months together)<p>

Since they didn't have any house shows this week, she took two tickets for the earlier flight for Chicago tomorrow in order to spend some times alone with the one she once called her « soulmate ». Punk just like as usual (and this time to calm his sex drive) went out for a run while AJ was reading a comic on the couch of their hotel room with her glasses on. Punk always found she was amazingly sexy like that, she never really get why. Her phone suddenly rang, April just smiled at the number on her phone and picked it up.

« Hi Kait, how are you ? »

« Hey ! I'm good. I should be the one ask the question. Has been a while since I didn't talk to you. I miss you chickbuster. » Kait started

« Aww I miss you too sweetie. You know I have been kinda busy lately. » AJ informed her. Since she started to date Punk a fews week ago, AJ had less and less time to spend with her bestfriend

« Busy with Punk, I suppose.» Kaitlyn laughed.

« Well.. maybe » AJ started to blush, thinking all their moments since they've been together. Their kisses, their make-out..

« So how you guys going ? You seem to be very cozy with each other » Kait questioned

« Yeah you can say that. We spend a lot of times together. I'm very good with him. He's the sweetest guy ever and.. » AJ responded

« Yeah.. You guys are so in love that you can't even talk to other people. » Kait retorted

« Please Kaitlyn, don't go there. » AJ begged Kait

« Look Phil is a good guy and all but I don't think you should give all your confidence like that. I mean the guy has a reputation.. » Kait confessed her

« I'm aware of what he has done in the past. He himself talked to me about when we first get together. I told him I didn't care about that.» AJ informed her

« Are you sure he told you everything ? » Kait asked her bestfriend.

« What do you mean, Kait ? You think he's hiding a wife with some kids behind my back ? C'mon, you can't be serious ! » AJ told her

« I'm just worried about you, April. I don't want you to be hurt because of some guy. » Kait confessed

« Phil will never hurt me. He told me earlier he loved me. It's the very first time, since we are together. I saw it in his eyes. He was serious. I trust him. » AJ assured

« Hope you're right, sweetie. » Kait told her

« By the way, when will you find yourself a man to annoy instead of me ? » The 26 years old diva started to make fun of the hybrid Diva.

« I don't know. I'm so into your private life that I don't even have time for me. » Kait admitted

« Of course, this is my fault now ! » AJ laughed

« Hahaha ! Well I need to go now. See you next week, crazy chick ! » Kait concluded

« Bye, Kait » AJ said as she heard her long-time friend hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Chap 2 is here! Don't forget to post your reviews and all :p Bye**

* * *

><p>The next day, AJ and Punk finally headed to the beautiful city of Chicago, Illinois. Punk's first love. It could be strange to others people but it was true. The self proclaims Second City Saint loved this city so much that he couldn't imagine his life somewhere else. AJ was very flattering Punk cared about her enough he would show her the place he loved the most in the world. He made everything so she could feel at home, she even wondered herself if one day it would be her home too.<p>

But it was a little too early to think about it right now. AJ was happy with Punk, and that was enough for her. But she couldn't hide her doubts, in spite of what she said to her best friend Kaitlyn the day before. She had waited so long to find someone who would make her in this way and she didn't want her new happiness to disappear.

For now, the little diva kept her insecurities for herself, bothering her new boyfriend was the last thing she wanted to do. He was so sweet and nice with her that he didn't deserve to be annoyed by her doubts. Anyone could see how important she was for him. He didn't tell it to nobody but her. He loved her. More than anything.

« Spending the entire of the week with the greatest human being in this world will be awesome » Punk started

« Aww Punk, don't say that kind of stuff please. You're making me blush » AJ timidly smiled

« Actually I was talking about me so.. » Punk retorted before receiving a punch on his shoulder

« You idiot » AJ responded to her egocentric boyfriend

« I know you love me like this. » Punk noted « Seriously, what do you want to do this week ? »

« I don't know. I would love see a Cups game like the last time. » AJ answered, knowing her boyfriend's unconditional love for this team.

« I thought you weren't a big fan of baseball » Punk wondered

« You're right I'm not. » AJ confessed placing her hands around his neck « I won't complain a few hours sitting next to you »

« You're such a fangirl » Punk declared

« I thought you would get used to have fangirls around you » AJ assumed

« You never really get used to it »Punk explained with a grin on his face « Especially when you are the sexiest man alive »

« Show-off » AJ shouted « Well if you want to stay the sexiest man alive, you better not be late to your training session with Colt »

« How about we 'forget' him so I can show you some of my new moves now ?» Punk suggested

« It's pretty tempting actually but I don't want Colt to think I keep you just for myself » AJ refused

« I don't care of what he thinks » Punk admitted

« Well I do, and if you go you will be rewarded » AJ promised placing a quick peck on his lips

« Alright, alright. I will go but the reward better be up to it » Punk warned « I will be back in like one or two hours »

«Don't worry about it I will wait for you » AJ kissing him one last time before letting him go upstairs to change himself

* * *

><p>A few hours after, Punk still wasn't back home. AJ just assumed he was having so much fun with his long-time best friend that he lost track of time. Their friendship always intrigued her. They always picked on one another but they were always here for each other. They were the perfect example for « loyalty makes family ».<p>

AJ was watching TV when she heard the doorbell. « Pretty sure he forgot his keys again » She thought to herself as she walked towards the front door and opened it.

« Finally you're here ! So how was.. « AJ began before interrupting herself « Hum, excuse me, can I help you ?»

« May I at Phil Brooks home ? » A tall, slender, brunette woman AJ had never seen him before was standing before her. She was wearing a black corset with a tight jeans and hells. Basically, the perfect opposite of AJ.

« Hum.. yes. It's here but.. » AJ answered her

« I finally found him ! Looks like he really succeeded in his life. It's a kick ass house » The brunette woman was starting at Punk's gigantic home

« ..he is not here now » AJ finished

« Aww such a pity. I really wanted to see him. Well do you know when he will come back home ? » The woman asked

« Sorry, I don't know exactly. He went to work out » AJ responded

« Sill training everyday, right ? He hasn't change at all » The tall woman said « So when he comes back, could you tell him Chelsea passed by ?''

« Yes, I will » AJ replied

« Thank you, have a nice day. Bye sweetie » Chelsea said waving to AJ before leaving.

* * *

><p>« I was so dead » Punk completely exhausted after spending hours to do all physical exercises possible with his buddy Colt Cabana. Punk was usually a hard worker, but even him thought he did a bit too much exercises today.<p>

« Aww poor little Punky Bear » AJ mocked him

« You know how much I hate this name » Punk reminded her

« Yes but I can't help myself « AJ « By the way came here earlier to see you »

« Who ? » Punk questioned

« Some girl with a name with C. Let me think.. Oh yeah, Chelsea this is it. » AJ remembered

« Oh Chelsea really ? She went here ? » Punk surprised

« She seemed to really know you and all » AJ explained « So who is she to you ? »

« She is my long-lost wife and the mother of my five little publicly unknown babies » Punk answered her

« This is not funny, Punk. I'm serious » AJ declared

« I don't respond to that kind of questions » Punk affirmed

« I was just wondering, she seemed to really wanted to see you. She even said she finally found you »

« AJ, you have nothing to worry about. She is just a long time friend I haven't seen a while. I didn't even know she was still living here » Punk assured her

« I'm not worried. I'm just... surprised. She didn't really look like to the kind of friend you have » AJ

« Yes I know. .. By the way, where the hell is my reward for my four hours torture session you forced me to do ?» Punk tried his best to change the subject

« Oh yeah, almost forget about that » AJ slowing walking toward Punk, placing once again her arms around his neck « How about we go upstairs, in the bathroom, and I will make sure you felt better »

« Sound very good to me » Punk said with a very sexy voice « I hope this time you won't kick me off »

« I promise » AJ told as Punk carried his little girlfriend in his arms and brought her upstairs to reap the benefits of his labour.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sorry about the lack of updates on this fic but I was a bit busy (school, working on my videos..) but here is Chap 3 ! I wrote it a few weeks ago but I didn't have time to put it here. I know this chap kinda sucks but I promise you the next one will be longer and better :p Bye everyone, love you guys ! and sorry again for the grammar / spelling mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AJ and Punk spent all week long together in Punk's hometown. Like he promised, he brought her to some baseball and hockey games where AJ spent most of the times resting her head on Punk's shoulder wondering what the hell was going on around here. But it was fun for her to watch how much Punk was focused during those moments, almost as much as his wrestling matches.<p>

Tonight's Raw was on Springfield, Illinois. Not that far from Chicago but enough to take the bus, according to Punk. The truth was he wasn't a fan of rental cars and especially now that he has AJ. He wanted to be sure she was comfortable during travels. AJ always thought he was a way too protective of her but she assumed it was his way to show his affection for her.

Since she was an early riser unlike her Punky Boo (another name he hated to be called by her), she was already up and dressed when he was still sleepy in their bed. The young woman was tying back her long black hair when she felt two arms around her waist, softly holding her so close that she could almost feel the beating of his heart .

« Hello you. » Punk approached her with a sweet and tender kiss on her neck at the exact place where her tatoo, representing the day she won the Divas Championship, was. By chance, It was precisely in the beautiful city they were at the moment. He always thought it wasn't just a simple coincidence but a sign of their future together.

« Hello Sleeping Beauty. » AJ just giggled at the feeling of his sweet lips around her neck. He knew how ticklish she was, and he sure took advantage of it.

« One day I promise you I'm gonna wake up before you and make your breakfast. » Punk actually regretted to not being able to play the "helpful boyfriend" any girl would be crazy for.

« Aww you already done a lot for me. » AJ reassured, giving him a cute, little kiss on his left check after she turned herself to face him.

« You know, there is a lot more things I can do to you. » Punk slowly kissed her again as he put her even closer to his naked chest.

« Oh.. Not now.. Doc is not gonna wait for us all day long... » AJ tried to reason him even though she wanted so hard for him to continue. His kisses were something not many women could resist to. Truth was, even AJ was addicted to them.

« I pay him. He can wait one or two hours more. » Punk didn't even bother himself to interrupt the kissing session he was giving to his beautiful girlfriend.

She bit her lips. _Maybe, just one more time before he comes_, she thought but she couldn't let her sexual urges take the better of her. « Please Punk, I don't want to be late because of you again. »

« Fine. » Punk finally giving up knowing he probably restart later and this time he practically promised himself to make her succumb to his charm. He quickly started to stare at himself in the mirror and took an attentive look at his face. « Do you think I should shave my head bald again? »

« I don't know, maybe we should ask Rey Mysterio his opinion. » AJ teased and made him remember this time where Punk had his hair shaved on national television. He remembered how upset this night but AJ secretly thought it was a blessing in disguise.

« Funny. You got jokes today, don't you? » Punk said in an ironical voice, actually pretty happy his girlfriend used the same sarcastic jokes I was usually the only one to make or to laugh to.

« Seriously, you were already very sexy with your bald head but with this hair you have right now.. » AJ said put her arms around his neck and softly whispered to him. «.. when you finish your matches all sweaty and messy hair. That actually makes me want to lock me with you in your locker room and do not ever leave it. »

« Well I think I'm gonna keep this hair cut. » Punk lightly smiled. He never thought his hair could have such a great "power" toward AJ.

« You better do. » AJ warned him. « Come on, go pack before Doc arrives.»

« Yes Ma'am. Just gonna take something to eat before. » Punk informed her as he took one of his "CM Punk" t-shirts in his closet and put it on.

« You can't do anything without eating » AJ teased, knowing Punk's enormous appetite compared to hers who was what anyone could considered as "normal", even thought he always let her know how she never eats enough in his opinion.

« That's what I am. » Punk placing a peck on his girlfriend's lips before leaving their bedroom.

* * *

><p>« I knew I should have go shopping. » Punk was staring at his almost empty refrigerator. He was so busy spending time with AJ that he completely forgot basic needs. « Really hope it's the pizza delivery guy. » he exclaimed when he heard someone knocking at the door. « Fuck.. » was his first reaction when he saw who it was.<p>

« It's not really a way to welcome someone you haven't seen in a long time. » The mysterious woman AJ talked about a few days before was, once again, standing before his door. And this time, she finally found what she was searching for.

« What the hell are you doing out her ? » Punk asked her, obviously not open to a conversation with her, keeping his hands in his pockets and a very perceptible look of disgust on his face.

« I was looking for you. I heard you were living in this house so I passed by the other day but you weren't there. » Chelsea explained her visit from last week.

« Well you saw me, now you can leave. » Punk suggested her.

« Why are you so hostile with me Phil ? » Chelsea asked, she just couldn't understand why he looked to have so much hate for her.

« Because I don't want anything to do with you. » Punk replied her without any hesitation.

«Dont say that, Phil. You used to not tell me those kind of things. We were... » Chelsea placed gently her hand on his left check before he quickly removed it.

« We were nothing. Look I don't have your time. I need to get really for my show. Because you see, I actually succeed in my life. » Punk informed her.

« I know that, I'm very proud of what you achieved these last few years. » Chelsea proved that she actually paid attention to everything he done during these years.

« I don't care what you think. Could you just leave now ?» Punk asked her starting to get really annoyed by her presence.

« Yes I'm leaving. Oh by the way, when I went here I saw a small girl open the door. I'm pretty sure I had seen her before.. » Chelsea noted.

« First of all she is not just a girl, she is my girlfriend. » Punk corrected her. At first, neither him nor AJ wanted their relationship to be a public knowledge but time went and they realised they didn't care what people could think about that. Punk was now so proud to tell the world he had a wonderful girlfriend named April Mendez.

Chelsea's eyes completely goggle. She looked extremely surprised by what she just heard. It was so out from what she imagined. « Like seriously ? Your girlfriend ? »

« What is so surprising about it ? » He immediately asked her. Punk never was a very pleasant person when someone was wondering about his personal life, and even more when it was about the woman he loved.

« I don't know. She is not really the kind of girl you used to date. » Chelsea responded him, she seemed to actually know what she was talking about. Her arrogance began to seriously get on Punk's nerves.

« Well it seems that 'my kind' like you say isn't working anymore because I inform you I'm in love and very happy with her. Anymore questions ? » Punk confessed, very confident.

« No, I go. Have a nice travel. » Chelsea said as she finally decided to let him alone and left his house.

« And don't come back. » Punk said before slamming the door. He let ou a sigh of relief knowing that she was finally gone from here.

« Punk ?! Is everything okay ?! » He heard his girlfriend yell from upstairs. He almost completely forgot she was still waiting for him.

« Yeah yeah, don't worry. Everything is okay. » Punk told her very quickly.

« It been like an hour since you told me you gonna take something to eat » AJ reminded him as she went down the stairs to check what he was doing in the living rom.

« I realised that there was nothing to eat in the refrigerator so I ordered some pizzas. » Punk explained to her.

« Oh okay. It was him at the door earlier ?» AJ asked him.

« Oh no. It was just someone who went to the wrong house » Punk lied to her. He knew he will probably regret it later but for now, it was out of question to tell her the truth.

« Okay. Could you help me to close my suitcase before he arrives? » AJ required his help before coming back in their bedroom.

« Of course I'm coming. » Punk said as he followed her upstairs. _Why the hell did I said that_, he mumbled to himself. He just hoped that nothing would wreck his current happiness with the woman he was so crazy for that he could give up everything he fought for. Only for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! :) I'm here, sorry again about the lack of updates. I kinda forget about this story actually but knowing that my OTP are engaged makes my heart cry of happiness. I wish them the best and a lot of beautiful babies with Chuck Taylors & Ramones Tshirts ! 3 Here's chapter 4 ! Sorry if this chap is kinda bad and if there are some grammar mistakes (I'm still practicing)..At least 5 reviews on this chap before I post the next one x) **

* * *

><p>Punk just finished to help AJ to fix her suitcases (because actually, it wasn't just one but three bags in all). It always made him laugh how she always lugged with so many bags when he only had a little one for himself every time they were traveling together. They finally left Punk's apartment and went towards his second home to drive to Raw.<p>

During the most part of the travel, Punk was lost in his thoughts, his headphones and phone in hands on the couch of the bus. « Why the hell did she come back ?» He constantly repeated to himself in his mind. A ghost from the past really was the last thing he needed right now.

He didn't even understand why he didn't dare to tell what happened earlier to AJ. She was his girlfriend, he was supposed to trust her and tell her everything. But in that case, he just could not.

« Punk ! » AJ finally managed to draw the attention of her boyfriend and made him take his headphones off by startling him.

« What the hell AJ ?! Why are yelling at me like that ?! » Punk almost jumped off his seat.

« I'm trying to talk to you for like 5 mins and you don't even listen to me ! » AJ explained to him, apparently very irritated.

AJ did her best during all trip long to leave him alone but it started to really piss her off that he wasn't capable of pay attention to her, a bit. She almost felt like she wasn't even her for him.

« Oh… Sorry… I didn't hear you at all. » Punk apologized to her, putting his phone in his pocket and his headphones down.

« Punk, are you sure everything is okay ? AJ asked her man, sitting next to him on the couch.

« Yeah, of course. Why are you asking that ? »

« I don't know… You seem a bit 'off' since we left Chicago...»

The little diva got used to the fact that Punk prefered stay by himself during shows to get focus on his matches but when he was with her, they usually spent all their times together to watch TV, read comics or simply talk with each other.

« Listen, don't worry. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. You know how I don't sleep at night most of the times » He tried to reassure her the best he could, placing his arm around her shoulders and put her closer to him.

« If you ever have a problem, you can talk to me whenever you want. I will always be there. »

« I know, thanks a lot » he said taking one of her hands and kissing it. « So, you were talking about what, when I wasn't listening to you? »

« I was wondering if you already knew what you will gonna do tonight on the show. »

« Oh I don't know yet. Probably an other match with one member of the Shield. These three guys have a lot of talent, but I had some good matches with Ambrose, so I would like to wrestle him again. »

« If I were you, I would wrestle all of them at the same time. » AJ timidly smiled as she slowly turned her head making sure Punk couldn't see how her face turned red.

« Aww ! They are so dreamy ! » Punk say, with a highly girl voice, trying to imitate his girlfriend's admiration for those Shield guys every time she saw one of them in backstage or watched their matches. Even though he would never admit it in front of her, her 'obsession' for them always makes him jealous.

« I do not speak like that! » AJ noted.

« If you say so, crazy chick. » Punk continued to make fun of her by calling her by her so known nickname, when the bus screeched in an empty parking lot. « Looks like we finally arrived. Plus, we are the first ones. »

« I'm not done with you. » AJ warned him, as she let Punk lead her by the hand and walked in their bedroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>« Hey man ! Wake up ! » Punk jumped when he heard a familiar voice, yelling at him. He turned himself toward it and perceived the one he always called his 'road wife' and one of his best friends in this company, Kofi Kingston.<p>

« Damn it, Kofi ! You're not gonna yell at me too » Punk balked at him.

«Sorry but a locker room isn't really a place to sleep, man. »

« Look I'm tired, okay ? I didn't sleep this last few nights ! » Chelsea's coming at his home the day before has surprised him so much that he just couldn't get her image out his head. He thought about her even at night. That's what the real why he was so stunned.

« Well you should get used to it.»

« Could you just leave me alone so I can get ready for my match ?»

« Hope you won't fall asleep over there too. »

« Don't worry about it. When the bell rings, I completely have my head in the match » Punk assured him as he stood up from the bench he was sitting in, left the locker room with his headphone to warm up before his match.

* * *

><p>« Damn it ! » was Punk's first thoughts right after his match. Like he guessed, he was wrestling of the members of The Shield. In this case, Seth Rollins, someone he had a lot of respect for and thought he will have a huge career in WWE. He expected a lot from this match and a word could describe him : bad.<p>

Even really bad. Punk was never satisfied of his match and this one wasn't an exception. The thing is, he couldn't even blame Seth for this. The only one he had to blame was himself. He was the one who made this match looked so bad because he couldn't get focus to his job like he usually does. That made him even more furious to admit he was the only one in the wrong this time.

« Hey dude ! » His thoughts were brutally interrupted by a slap on his shoulder. The voice calling him was actually John Cena's. « Always in a good mood apparently. Is it because of your match or you're happy to see me ? »

« What do you what John ? » Punk asked, obviously masking the best he could his discontent. Even Cena saw how much this match sucked. And the fact that he was making fun of it, irritated Punk even more.

« I just wanted to know how you're doing. Kofi told me you seemed a bit 'off' tonight so I wanted to see it with my own eyes. » John answered him, still smiling. »

«Well now, you have your answer. Yes, I'm off and like I didn't stop to repeat all night long, it's because of tiredness.» Punk explained, exasperated to have to justify once again his behavior. He was grown man. Why people keep questioning him about it ?

«Tired, hum ? Hope you don't have some personal problems. » John suggested. "Everything is OK with AJ? »

« Normally, I wouldn't even bother myself to reply to that kind of questions and just leave » Punk starting to get really annoyed by Cena's insinuations. « But since you look so intrigued by my private life, I assure you that everything is great with AJ and there are no problems between us »

« Okay, man. I just wondered since the last time I saw a half hour ago she was looking for you. And if you want my opinion, you should go talk to her. » John

« I don't need your opinion, Johnny Boy. I know what I have to do with my girlfriend. » Punk told him, before walking away without even saying a goodbye to John.

« CM Punk. Always a nice guy to talk to. » John just laughed, knowing the legendary 'kindness' of his long time rival.

* * *

><p>« Maybe his phone's dead. » Kaitlyn said crossing her arms, looking at her<p>

Punk was supposed to meet AJ in front of the Divas locker room right after his match. Almost an hour later, there was still no signs from him. She started to worry to not see him and she confided her concern to her best friend.

« Yeah, maybe... » AJ said, not really convinced by her answer. She took out her phone of her pocket for the fifth time in the 20 mins to check her messages. Like she guessed, there were no messages from Punk.

« He will probably text you later. Look, I have to go back my hotel. Call me if you need anything. » Kaitlyn said before leaving as AJ just nodded still looking down at her phone.

« I will call him one more time » AJ thought to herself as she started to dial her boyfriend's phone number. She was about to hit the 'call' button of her Iphone when her view has been darkened by two hands on her eyes.

She suddenly remember this time when she did this thing to Punk during one of her segment on their storyline and thought he would do the same to her. « Maybe this time it's really King Kong Bundy. » AJ just laughed as she removed this hands off her eyes. Her face quickly changed.

« Well it's not him but I think you will still enjoy it. » The first thing she saw was the face of a young man lightly smiling at her. His brown eyes was almost as adorable as hers. He was a bit taller than her.

« Oh my god. Ethan ! What are you doing out here? » AJ asked, extremely happy that she pulled him into a big, tender hug.

« I have just been hired as new trainer on NXT.» Ethan replied her, hugging her back.

« Oh gosh. It's amazing. I'm so happy for you. » AJ congratulated him.

« Thank you, April. I think the one who succeeded the most from the two of us, it's you. » Ethan affirmed, hinting to your Divas championship she was caring for mouths now and globally her current status as top diva in WWE.

« Yes. It's a real dream coming true. It's incredible how blessed I am since 2 years. »

« I noticed how happy you look these days. You always dreamed about this since you were young. I know how hard you worked for it. » Ethan said, placing his arm on her left shoulder. AJ smiled to him. He was so right. She finally had what she had always wanted. Her life was so perfect. Nothing could disturb her happiness.

« Oh sorry. Am I interrupting something ? » This voice coming out from nowhere quickly made Ethan removing his arm off AJ and broke their little moment. Punk was standing there, behind them watching AJ and this unknown guy looked a bit too close to his taste. « You don't introduce me ? »

« Hum, yeah sure. This is Ethan, a good friend of mine. » AJ introduced this not so unknown guy to her boyfriend before doing the same thing therewith « And I present you Phil Brooks but you probably already know him as C.M. Punk. »

« Of course, I know him. Nice to meet you. Very big fan of you, man. » Ethan offered his hand toward Punk.

The straight edge superstar almost hesitated to shake his hand before doing it. « Thanks. I'm a big of fan of myself too. »

Watching this short but pretty intense scene was kinda awkward for AJ. Both men were so focussed, looking at each other's eyes so intensely. Especially Punk. For a little second, it was like AJ didn't even exist anymore.

« I should leave now. I have a few things to do. Mr Punk, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. » Ethan finally broke the hand shaking and got his eyes off Punk, taking one last look toward AJ «Bye April, I hope to see you around soon. »

« Bye Ethan. See you soon. » AJ smiled to her friend, giving a wave goodbye as he left the place. Punk just rolled his eyes to the scene when he suddenly felt a violent tap on his shoulder. «That's what I get for being late, Mister 'I can't reply to my phone '! »

« I had some things to take care of. I'm sorry. » Punk apologized to her while he rubbing his 'injured' shoulder and lightly chuckled as he started to drag his now sulking girlfriend to the parking lot at the back of the arena «Come on ! Kofi is gonna kill me if we're late again. »


End file.
